


Devil Succubus

by hidansbabe530



Category: Lotte no Omocha! | Astarotte no Omocha!
Genre: F/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: What happens when Lillith's younger cousin doesn't want Naoya in her harem anymore?





	Devil Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Lillith  
> Age: 13  
> Looks: Short Gray hair, red eyes, black bat wings, small figure

I was walking threw my cousin's manor. It was nice and peaceful. I was going to the meeting room to see the human male she had been seeing. She said something about the meeting probably not ending well, but I couldn't understand why. I opened the doors and everyone was waiting.

"Lilli-san. There you are. We've been waiting." I turned to the cat eared male. He was the first man allowed to join my harem, Jake. He seemed a little tense. I stood next to Effie and Judith.

"Princess, why have you called us all here." I looked to my 10 year old cousin. She seemed slightly upset.

"I have decided to marry Siguro" I smiled. "But I don't want Naoya in my house anymore. I want him to go back to the Realm of Man!" She seemed absolutely livid.

"B-b-bu-but P-P-Princ-cess. W-W-why?!" She glared at Naoya.

"Because he doesn't need to be in my harem, or my life." She stormed out of the room and I sighed.

"Let me talk to her and find everything out okay?" I headed to Lotte's room and walked in. "Lotte-chan?"

"What is it Lilli?"

"What's wrong?"

"Siguro asked me to marry him again, in front of Naoya, and Naoya told me that if I wanted to be with Siguro it's okay. And he told me something else. He doesn't want me Lilli."

"What?!" She jumped from her bed and grabbed my hands.

"He wants you Lilli." I stopped dead. Naoya wants me? I felt so happy. I had my eyes on him since I met him three months ago. There was a small noise and the door flew open, EVERYONE falling in afterwards.

"Everyone! What are you doing here!?"

"We wanted to know why you were so upset. Looks like we know why." Naoya was blushing a deep red. Everyone left and Lotte kicked us out and sent us to my wing of the house, all sound-proof since I had already hit my maturity when I turned 13. We went to my room, the door to my cherry room locked so that Jake couldn't visit me tonight.

"So, Naoya-kun." He looked at me and blushed. "You like me?" He looked away, acting like a 14 year old boy again. "Be a man and admit it. You're 23, not 14." He looked at me and blushed.

"Y-Yes, I-I-I like you Lilli-sama." I smiled and walked over to him.

"Then let me add you to my harem." He blushed harder. "Let me have your life seed." And with that, I added a human to my harem, and I was very happy.


End file.
